Sasuke's Flower
by Zurui Karasu
Summary: The infamous Uchiha Sasuke has finally chosen someone to give his flower to. Let us hope that Sasuke survives the rumor mill in action...


Author's Note: Someone ought to shoot me for this one... REALLY... This is so awful but the idea would NOT leave me alone!  
  
In case anyone doesn't know the expression "to give someone your flower" means to give them your virginity, IE they're your first! The meaning of this fic would be totally lost of you didn't know XD  
  
That said um... read and enjoy and leave me nice comments yes?

* * *

_**Sasuke's Flower**_

* * *

It was a normal, humdrum, eventless day in the bright and cheerful village of Konoha when two young girls happened to meet each other in a field picking flowers. They stopped, each holding a vivid bouquet in her arms and staring at each other with a brief enmity before it crumbled away into the usual false amity and broad forced smiles, joining each other and walking side by side as they picked flowers. One was platinum blond and had her nose turned obnoxiously into the air, the other with soft pink hair and a forehead wide enough for two protectors, and both tried valiantly to not comment on said imperfections as they attempted civil conversation.

"Lovely afternoon…" Ino began sourly as she plucked a few tiny purple flowers from the grass.

"It is yes…" Sakura replied in an equally irksome tone, snatching a perfect daisy before Ino could get her hands on it.

The blond snarled under her breath, but ran a hand through the neat strand of hair across her face as she spotted an opening, smirking at the pile of flowers in Sakura's arms and pointing to it.

"Nice bouquet you have going, is it for Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Perhaps!" Sakura quipped back smugly.

"Ohh that's too bad then…" Ino added in a low voice, "I heard he doesn't care for daisies at all!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, a look of sheer horror crossing her face as she looked down at the well planned bundle and the scores of beautiful perfectly bloomed and mocking daisies staring back at her. She never even heard Ino's spiteful laughter as she began furiously ripping out unfortunate daisies and hurling them vengefully to the ground and also missing the gossip of a small group of younger girls trotting happily by and giggling.

"Is it true is it true?" one of them squeaked, bright red in the face and hardly able to walk straight.

"It HAS to be! I heard it from a very reliable source!" another chimed in with a proud finger in the air.

"Ohhh, it's so wonderful! To think! HIM!" the third girl swooned, eyes glittering distantly, "My DREAM guy…"

"Oh every guy is your dream guy… THIS is special! THIS is Uchiha Sasuke! _Uchiha Sasuke_!" the first girl interjected with a squeal.

Upon hearing the mere name uttered, Sakura and Ino forgot the flowers and dropped their bouquets to the ground, speeding toward the girls and grabbing the poor unfortunate one who had said it by the front of her shirt.

"WHAT did you say about Sasuke-kun?!" Ino roared desperately.

"You'd better tell us FAST if you know what's good for you!" Sakura added as she raised a threatening fist in the air.

The younger girl squeaked in terror and gripped Ino's hands as her eyes widened and she attempted vainly to escape from her vice-like grip.

"N-Nothing!" she spluttered.

"NOTHING? You weren't talking about nothing!" Ino seethed furiously.

"Okay okay!" one of the girls left behind piped up, "We'll tell you just put her down!"

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances, turned their blazing eyes on the sheepish little girl hungrily, then finally relented and put her companion down, shoving her back into the group and advancing on them menacingly.

"Okay… SPILL IT…" threatened Sakura.

"Alright! We heard a rumor is all!" one girl began.

"Yeah a rumor that Uchiha Sasuke…" the one who had come to the rescue of her friend added, "Has officially decided on someone to give his _flower_ to!"

Two jaws fell nearly to the ground at the news, two pairs of starved animal eyes widened until they could no further, and two trails of dust streaked down the road as two screaming girls hurtled as fast as they could back into town, leaving a group of very frightened and quite disturbed younger children in their wake.

Blissfully unaware of the events transpiring just a short distance away, Naruto sat perched on his usual stool in front of the counter at Ichiraku Ramen, gulping down a huge bowl and grinning stupidly to himself as he thought of what he would practice in training later that day. He never even saw the two frantic streaks of blond and pink crashing down the street until they whizzed past him, choking on a bit of barbecued pork and pounding on his chest in shock, swallowing and leaning back to watch them go and instantly recognizing both of them.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he pondered aloud, "OI! Sakura-chan, where are you going?!"

Sakura turned over her shoulder, spotted Naruto looking at her bewilderedly and stopped, jogging in place to keep her pace and gesturing over her shoulder furiously.

"To find Sasuke-kun!" she hollered back at him, "He's FINALLY picked someone to give his flower to! So leave me alone and just finish your stupid ramen!"

Naruto blinked as Sakura whooped in victory and sped off to catch up with Ino, sticking his chopsticks in his mouth, leaning on the counter and thumbing his chin.

"Giving someone his flower…?" he wondered, "What does that mean? It doesn't make any sense! I didn't even know Sasuke liked flowers… Unless…"

The blonde's eyes widened, letting the chopsticks fall to the table, jaw dropping and standing up swiftly, having suddenly come to a hasty conclusion and frantically finishing the last of the noodles in his bowl.

"It must be some sorta secret jutsu he's only gonna to teach to one person!" Naruto chirped gleefully, "In which case I gotta get there FIRST! Thanks!"

He waved to the man behind the counter manning the boilers at Ichiraku and leapt off his stool, hitting the ground and streaking off like a bolt of greased lighting through the streets of Konoha.

He ran swiftly, leaping up a few buildings and taking a few shortcuts he knew until he spotted Sakura and Ino making their way through the winding streets in their search, grinning and speeding up.

"Hah! This would be a lot easier if I split up!" he mused to himself, forming a seal with his hands and closing his eyes for a moment, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke a horde of shadow replications appeared behind Naruto, following him obediently and fanning out in perfect formation.

"Okay you guys! We gotta find Sasuke! Everyone split up!" the original Naruto ordered and smiled as he got a grunt of affirmation and his clones scattered, charging onward and following Sakura and Ino.

The small group gathering in pursuit of the elusive Uchiha pressed onward, finding no trace of the object of their hunt, their search eventually leading them to the training grounds where a young man in a tight emerald green jumpsuit stood practicing a series of lightning fast kicks on a pole and counting the number rhythmically. Lee stopped however, when he watched Naruto rush past, by then in the lead, followed by the dazzling beauty of his affections and lastly by Ino, raising a thick eyebrow in confusion.

"Sakura-san? I wonder what could be going on?" he muttered to himself curiously, soon getting an answer when a lagging Naruto clone whizzed toward him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"HAH! Hey fuzzy brows! Better get moving!" he chirped happily, "We're all after Sasuke! He's giving away his flower to someone!"

Lee balked, gasping and raising his hands in absolute shock, letting the clone scamper off to help the others.

"He's WHAT?" Lee cried, shock fading to joy and grinning brightly, "Our own Sasuke, ending his beloved youth and initiating himself into the realm of adulthood with some unknown beauty of his affections!"

He clutched a fist, squeezing his eyes shut as tears streamed down his cheeks, striking a noble pose and pointing out to the sun.

"How utterly romantic! Sasuke! We must all be a part of this and everyone must know who this radiant mystical creature who has won your heart is! All of Konoha must hear!" he proclaimed, streaking back towards the city, "I must alert Gai-sensei at once!"

Further along the road and equally blissfully ignorant and peaceful, a boy with long dark brown hair and pale violet eyes stood at the edge of the forest, veins popping out on the sides of his face as he concentrated on counting as many living creatures hiding without moving. Neji saw the barrage of people hurtling toward him before they even knew anyone else was on the road, deactivating his Byakugan and turning around, blinking in confusion as he waited, but still remaining stoic as he watched Naruto charge by and grin at him.

"Neji!" he called as he sped away, "Sasuke's givin' away his flower! Get your ass moving!"

The Hyuuga stayed silent, watching Sakura and Ino, and then Lee followed by Gai and just a few steps behind them the tall white-haired masked form of Kakashi, enlightened by Gai and incredibly curious though it never registered on his always cool countenance.

"Uchiha Sasuke huh?" he whispered under his breath, and waited only a moment before he took off running after the entourage.

Naruto led them all onward toward the forest, gathering a few more academy girls on the way, as well as an intrigued Aburame Shino who had been eying an interesting beetle specimen with Kiba who was working out a few highly acrobatic moves with Akamaru far above the ground in the trees. Both of them had instantly agreed to follow, the news of one of their fellow classmates deciding who would receive the honor of being his first intriguing them deeply, and they wondered along with the group who exactly it could be. A raucously enthusiastic Tenten and a shyly lagging Hinata, who came more to be caught in the swirl of Naruto clones weaving in and out, soon heard the news and leapt at the chance to be there when Sasuke was forced to reveal who it was. Iruka had been given no choice but to follow when the entire female populous of his class had fled shrieking and yelping out the door with almost visible hearts dancing in their eyes and around their heads which had alerted another duo of boys seated at a table outside a café. Chouji was forced to grab Shikamaru by the collar of his shirt and drag him forcibly off, not wanting to be left out of the excitement and demanding his friend come with him.

It was a fearsome crowd of ninjas that had gathered along the road leading out of Konoha, and the ground rumbled beneath their feet, their fierce cries rang through the air, and somewhere in the distance, a young boy heard.

Sasuke looked up from the apple he had been chewing on silently perched high in a tree with his sandals kicked off and hung on a branch beside him with his arm wrappings. His ears pricked slightly at the sound of voices on the air and the slight rumble in the ground and he glanced in the direction of the city, letting his brow furrow beneath his headband when he saw the cloud of dust rising slowly into the setting sun.

"What the…" whispered the boy under his breath, tossing the apple core over his shoulder as he stood up on the branch to get a better look.

He watched in absolute horror as a nearly salivating Naruto finally spotted him, pointing to the wave of people following him which Sasuke thought must have been the whole of Konoha and charged onward. They roared in victory at having finally found their elusive and secretive little minx of an Uchiha, coming to a skidding halt at the base of the tree and promptly erupted into a deafening roar of questions.

"SASUKE! WHO IS IT?" Sakura and Ino shrieked simultaneously.

"Indeed Sasuke, I had no idea," Kakashi muttered softly with a smile, "I'm anxious to know!"

"Me too…" Iruka added, putting his hands on his hips, "Ahh my students grow up so fast…"

"Yeah spill it! Come on! We're DYIN' here!" Kiba barked with an echo from the dog cradled carefully in his jacket.

"It better be good…" Neji groused to himself.

"Ughn, I don't even wanna be here so just get it over with…" came the loud and irritated moan from Shikamaru, promptly followed by a chubby elbow in the gut.

"Sasuke! Tell us!" Chouji piped up cheerily as he stuffed an excited handful of chips in his mouth.

"YES!" Naruto's loud and piercing cry rang out above the rest of the chatter as he ran a few paces forward and clenched a fist in victory, "I got here first so it's MINE! Hand it over Sasuke!"

Sasuke merely let his jaw drop open further, looking at Naruto in sheer incredulity, eyes blank and staring as he answered emotionlessly.

"What in the hell are you all talking about…?" he asked evenly.

"Well Sakura-chan told me! She said it herself!" Naruto insisted stubbornly.

"And WHAT did she tell you Naruto?" Sasuke continued, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"She told me you had picked someone to give your flower to!" the blonde boy continued, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes, "And I got here first so it belongs to ME! I bet it's really great isn't it? So hand it over! I want it NOW!"

Sasuke gasped, cheeks instantly feeling hot as he glared at Sakura, scowling and reaching a hand in his pocket embarrassedly.

"Oh so THAT'S what she said huh? Well… Sakura…" Sasuke started, leaping out of the tree and landing on the ground in a cat-like pose, taking his hand out of his pocket and producing a perfect red rose, "Someone ought to teach you the difference between me deciding on someone to give 'a flower' to and '_my_ flower'…"

Naruto opened his eyes, looked at the rose disdainfully, and then turned his eyes toward Sasuke, utterly perplexed, ignoring the devastated moans of the girls and the exasperated groans of the boys.

"Huh? What's that for Sasuke?" he asked, jabbing a finger toward it, "Is that used in the jutsu somehow? What are you-"

Naruto had no time to even finish his sentence, for before he could go on Sasuke hurled the rose furiously at him, striking him cleanly in the face, and then calmly turned around, stalking away with his cheeks bright red as Naruto nursed his wounds and the crowd dispersed, bawling and grumbling away.

OWARI!!

Mourn for Sasuke :[


End file.
